


Shower

by PastelMess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, like I don't think it's really even smut but, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is just minding his own business and taking a shower when the door to the bathroom opens and in climbs Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write.

Josh is just minding his own business and taking a shower when the door to the bathroom opens and in climbs Tyler. 

He does a number of things. One, he covers his crotch, because he's naked, duh, and two, he's staring at Tyler because the man is wearing all his clothes and the water is soaking through them. 

"Uh..." He stutters, and in reply Tyler starts peeling off his own clothes, throwing them over the curtain rod. 

"Thought we could have shower sex." Tyler is fully serious and Josh doesn't know whether to laugh or yell.

"Are you drunk?" He decides, back fully pressed to one corner of the shower. His hair is still full of shampoo, he remembers.

"Nope."

"High?"

"Nope."

"Horny?"

"Come on bro, we're buds."

"I don't think bros take showers together. Wait, did you say sex?" Josh has his eyes closed to avoid seeing Tyler naked. Not that he hasn't thought about it before. 

"Mmhm. Shower sex." Josh can hear him opening a cap of something, but he still doesn't open his eyes to find out.

"Uh, why, er-" Josh is cut off by Tyler's lips and Tyler's hands pulling away at his. His fingers are brushing Josh's dick, causing it to twitch curiously. Josh accidentally lets out a soft moan before he's shoving Tyler off of him.

"No homo?" Tyler tries, but Josh is staring at him like he's crazy.

"We're best friends," Josh points out the obvious, his head trying to connect the dots. "We're bandmates. We're coworkers."

"We're about to have shower sex." Tyler adds with a smirk. He straddles Josh as best as a man standing in a slippery shower can.

Josh blinks. "I've got shampoo in my hair."

"And soon you'll have my dick in your ass."

"Shower sex," Josh repeats, because his vocabulary is very limited at the moment and he's just awesome like that. 

"Shower sex."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Josh never thought he'd have sex in the shower with his best friend.

But it was okay to try new things.


End file.
